Trustworthy?
by crumbsinthepickles
Summary: Hatter and Alice have been together in her world for a few months, but when Hatter gets a visitor Alice's trust issues come back. When Hatter disapears she is the only one who can help him but will she? Reviews are always welcome good or bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Trustworthy?**

Alice curled up on her couch sobbing. She was thankful that her mother wasn't home because there was no way she could explain to her what happened, Alice herself wasn't even sure, and Carol's blatant dislike of Hatter wouldn't help.

They were supposed to finish unpacking his things into his new apartment, but when Alice arrived he was in the hallway with _her. _Alice wasn't even sure she knew who she was but it was obvious Hatter knew. The pair had hugged in the doorway, but it was the words Alice heard Hatter tell the tramp.

"I love you."

That was when she lost it and started screaming. She told him she never should have trusted him and ran off before anyone else could get a word in. Now she sat alone in a dark apartment and for some reason wishing he was there.

She knew the right thing to do would be to listen to his side of the story. But what could his explanation be? He lived in a different world before he followed her here so no one but Alice should hear those words from him.

Wiping the tears from her eyes she stood up. _I need some fresh air_ was all she could thing of. When she opened the door however she saw a note on the door with her name on it written in Hatter's messy handwriting. Slowly she took it off the door and read it.

Please Alice, come to my apartment. I can explain everything. I never would want to hurt you. I love you. Hatter.

She bit her lip. _He _loves _me? How many girls has he said that to? _She knew it wasn't fair to think so badly of the man who had done so much to gain her trust but no matter what that exchange in the hallway was it had opened up a wound that let all her trust issues invade her brain like a disease.

She found herself walking through the streets of New York not going anywhere in particular. After about half and hour she was at Hatter's apartment building. _I'm stupid. This is only going to hurt me._ Walking through the door she went to the elevator up to the third floor where Hatter's new apartment was.

She was surprised to find the door unlocked when she got there. That wasn't the bad part though, if the apartment had been empty wouldn't have been as bad as what she saw when she opened the door.

Boxes and furniture where thrown all over the place. Tea was dumped all over the kitchen surrounded by shards of teapots and teacups. She had tears in her eyes when she saw blood on the wall and a note on the fridge.

It wasn't written in any handwriting she had ever seen but it too had her name on it.

Alice, if you know what's good for you you will stay in your little oyster world. Do not follow. Also you should move on, Hatter isn't coming back, he is finally getting what he deserves. MM.

Her heart sunk. _MM, it couldn't be._ She didn't want to believe it, Hatter had killed Mad March, how did he come back. Why did he take Hatter? Against everything her head was telling her about Hatter not being trustworthy she ran out of the apartment towards the Looking Glass.

Once she got there without even thinking she forced herself to breathe and step through the solid mirror. She was doing something she rarely allowed herself to do, follow her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trustworthy? **

The ground came faster than Alice expected and her legs gave out on impact. Looking around she noticed she was in the same abandoned building she landed in during her first visit to Wonderland. Slowly she picked herself off the ground and started down the hallway.

Alice's brain didn't catch up to her until she stepped out onto the ledge that was Wonderland's version of a sidewalk, but her own personal hell. _Why am I even here!_ She couldn't help but mentally yell at herself, she had followed a man who she has known for all of three months into another world to save him after she caught him cheating on her.

The kicker was she wasn't even angry with Hatter any more. She was however furious at Jack for letting this happen. As King of Wonderland he should have stopped March from being resurrected and then Hatter would still be home safe.

With her brain lost in thought Alice's heart took control yet again and led her through Wonderland to a familiar building. The site of the Tea Shoppe snapped her back into reality, the last time she saw it March had been ransacking it but now it seemed to be up and running.

Entering the Tea Shoppe she noticed a big difference, it was no longer sold emotion teas but normal ones and the inside décor was defiantly different. One side had tables set up with mismatched chairs and people laughing, the other side had couches and lounge chairs set up to be more of a seating area and a bar with different types of teas behind it ran along the back wall.

She didn't know why she was there; if Hatter was taken by March he certainly wouldn't be in his Tea Shoppe. She looked at the back corner of the shop and saw the white door that she knew lead to an office, she wasn't sure who would be there but something told her that whoever was would have some answers.

The office was almost identical to how she saw it last except there were a few minor changes like the emotion teas that ran along the back wall had been replaced with jars of spices, the glass wardrobe was now mirrored and instead of Hatter sitting on the white swivel chair a young woman sat writing.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" The woman had the same accent as Hatter and seemed to be in a good mood. That changed however when she looked up and saw Alice. It took a second for the women to recognize each other but once they did Alice had no doubt that it was the same person she had saw Hatter hugging.

"Oh no. What do you think you are doing here?" Anger filled her voice and her pleasant mood was definitely gone for good. "You were supposed to stay there." The venom in her voice dissipated and sorrow seemed to fill the void it left.

"I came to find Hatter." Alice's meek response wasn't what she had planned to say. She was planning on keeping her hunt for Hatter private just in case he was a wanted man all over Wonderland and being on a mission to break him out would land her in prison.

"You're in over your head." A warning was the only thing that the wonderlander could think of to tell the oyster. She leaned back in her chair and seemed to be going over options in her head. "You're not going to leave without him are you Alice?" Alice could only nod. Whoever this person was she never did what Alice thought she would, and she seemed to know too much for Alice's liking.

The two sat in silence for a few seconds before there was a loud knock on the door. The color drained out of the stranger's already pale face as she looked at Alice, then the door then back to Alice. Quickly she stood up and ushered Alice into the wardrobe and put her finger to her lips to tell her to stay quiet.

This was the first time Alice got a good look at the woman. She seemed to be either in her late teens or early 20s and stood a little over five feet tall. Her brown hair was pulled back sloppily on top of her head but Alice could tell it was very long. She wore a gray leather jacket over a purple paisley shirt and tan capris. Her eyes caught Alice's attention though. They were almost identical to Hatter's but they were a sparkling green.

The wardrobe, Alice found out, was a two-way mirror; from the inside she could see everything going on in the office. The small woman went cautiously to the door and gently opened it. A tall man walked in wearing a black suit, the only way Alice could only describe his features was rabbit-like.

"March, I didn't expect you so soon." Alice was surprised to hear the pleasant tone return to the wonderlander's voice so quickly.

"Come on Madelyn, of course I would come back as quick as possible." March's voice sounded the kindest Alice had ever heard. "Thanks to you Hatter has been captured and soon he won't be a threat anymore. With him out of the way the crown is as good as ours." Even when happy March's voice still had under tones of maliciousness was another thing Alice observed.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me." The small woman ran over and jumped into March's arms that hugged her right back. The couple shared a quick kiss and Alice was shocked, whoever this woman was who lead on Hatter was _very_ close to March, and she knew where Alice was.

"But- you know I would never doubt you- But, could we do anything else? We don't even know what it would do to him if we tried to take his magic? Not knowing was causes it and all. It could kill him." Worry had crept into her voice and she refused to look March in the eye.

"Of course there is no other way!" His voice was rising and anger became clear on his face. Apparently Madelyn wasn't the only one with mood swings. "If he can still punch he is a threat. He is the only one who could ever get the better of me; if I can steal his magic I will be unstoppable. Hatter's death could only be a good thing for us." By now March was screaming in Madelyn's face.

"March, please don't yell. I was just-"

"Just what? You wanna go back to him? Get protection from dear old Hatter?" He was now lifting Madelyn by the neck. "Well guess what, he can't help you. And even if he could he wouldn't. You know why? 'Cause he doesn't care anymore, even if he did he found a new damsel in distress to take care of." He then dropped her and she fell to a heap on the floor by his feet. He then leaned down and spoke at a normal volume again. "Think about it. I have been there for you since he decided you weren't worth it. I'll give you a day to figure out where your loyalties lie, and if you pick _him, _you can share a cell."

Alice watched as March stormed out of the office. As the sound of the slamming door faded Madelyn's sobs filled the air, and Alice was shocked to realize that she felt no pity for the wonderlander. In Alice's mind she deserved it for selling out Hatter. It did not change the fact that Hatter let himself get lead on by another woman while dating her.

She stepped out of the closet grabbing the same purple jacket she wore during her last adventure and quietly walked out into the crowded Tea Shoppe. She couldn't tell if it was the sound of happy chatting or the door closing that drowned out Madelyn's crying but it didn't matter either way.

For the first time she was completely alone in Wonderland and had no plan. She knew she had two options, go find Charlie or go find Jack. Given her present relationship status of pissed at her cheating boyfriend she chose the latter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Trustworthy?**

Sitting outside of Jack's palace Alice noticed a huge flaw in her plan; she had no way into the palace. It wasn't like she was visiting just anyone in Wonderland; she was trying to see the King. She looked through the iron gates straining her eyes trying to catch even the slightest movement on the grounds.

Finally after what seemed like hours she saw a group of suits that seemed to be doing a perimeter check of the castle grounds. She sighed in relief and waited until they were close enough to talk to.

"Can we help you ma'am?" The Five of Spades asked her politely, he was obviously the leader of patrol made up of six suits.

"Yes, I'm Alice, and I would like to speak to King Jack." A small smile appeared on the suit's face and he opened the gates letting her onto the grounds. She was quickly ushered into the castle as if they didn't want anyone to see her there.

Alice felt safe with them; even though the rushing startled her a little she knew security was probably tight because of March being after the thrown. Glad to no longer be alone and in the company of six men who worked for Jack and were armed she let her guard down.

When she realized letting her guard down was the wrong move it was too late. The Five of Spades grabbed both her arms and held her tightly while the Seven of Clubs grabbed her legs so she couldn't kick.

Panic set in and Alice had no idea what to do. With her arms and legs immobilized she couldn't fight back no matter how hard she tried and with four other suits around them if she did break loose there was no doubt they would catch her again.

The Two of Spades then walked up to her with a cloth soaked in some sort of chemical. When the cloth was pressed to her face Alice was overcome by the sweet scent before everything went black.

Alice opened her eyes then immediately closed them again to block out the bright light. After slowly adjusting her eyes to the blinding light she started to take in her surroundings. She was in what seemed like a large white room with nothing in it. The whole ceiling was radiating a bright, white light that hurt to look at.

About ten feet away she noticed someone looking at her. He was wearing a brown leather jacket, a pair of dark wash jeans and a tan pork-pie hat. She smiled at the sight of Hatter out of habit. However once she was positive it was him her smile turned into a scowl, he had cheated on her.

She started to make her way over to him intent on chiding him for his behavior when she hit a wall. Confused she put her arms out in front of her and tried to walk again but again ran into a smooth glass wall.

"Hatter!" She yelled for him but his only response was a sad smile. Alice continued to yell to him from her side of the glass and he took a few steps forward and placed his hand on the other side of the wall.

She saw him mouth the words 'I can't hear you" and she realized why it was so quiet in her little glass room; it was sound proof. Looking into his deep brown eyes she saw another message that melted away the anger, or at least dulled the shape edge of it. He was truly sorry for everything and he wanted her to know that.

They sat down both leaning on the glass wishing it wasn't there, even if he was a cheater he needed her at that moment and she, no matter how much she wanted to deny it, needed him too.

Suddenly the lights went out then flicked back on in a softer light that didn't sting Alice's eyes. Looking through the glass wall in front of her she saw a small door open and a group of suits walk in lead by March. The last one to file into the room on the other side of the glass was Madelyn.

_I see she made her choice. _If the situation weren't so dire she would have smiled to herself knowing that the woman Hatter seemed to choose over her chose some one else over him. But, remembering what she over heard in the Tea Shoppe she knew this was no time for smiling.

March pushed a button on the wall by the door they entered and Alice could hear the sounds of the suits shuffling around on their side of the glass, also two doors appeared on the glass wall she suits stood behind, one lead to her cell and the other to Hatter's.

March opened the door to Hatter's cell and ordered the suits to get him. They ran in and the first suit to get there made sure to grab hold of his right arm, they didn't want that to be left free any longer than necessary.

Roughly they pulled Hatter out of his cell and presented him before March. March smiled at the anger and pain in Hatter's eyes, he was proud of his handiwork. Madelyn stood next to March and had no trace of emotion on her face.

"Don't hurt her." The words came out slowly and with purpose.

"I won't, at least not too badly." March's reply ended with a dark laugh. The suits all had to fight Hatter down as he lunged at March whose eyes danced when the suits stopped relying on manpower and started using tazers on Hatter.

While he was being pulled out the small door Hatter looked back at both March and Madelyn with a pleading glance. "Please." His voice was strained because of the pain even though he tried to hide it and Alice feared for what they were planning on doing to him.

When he was finally gone March turned to Madelyn and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "I want to watch this. You can put back the room right?" She nodded with a happy smile and waved as he left.

Alice tensed up; it took all the self-control in her body not to attack the little woman. She had shred the only happiness Alice had had since her father went missing and now they were left alone in a room together.

Because she was only thinking of how much she hated the woman, her jaw hit the floor when she saw Madelyn open to door to her cell.

"C'mon, we don't have that much time and I need to get you out of the castle." She motioned for Alice to come over but she was frozen in place. She couldn't trust her, she was with March, but then again how much worse could her life get.

"Please Alice, we don't have time for this."

"I can't trust you."

"Great!" Madelyn's voice was unusually cheerful for someone who was just told they were untrustworthy. "I don't want you to trust me. I am probably the worst person to trust in the history of Wonderland, I mean look at Hatter, he trusted me and look what I let happen. Please just let me get you out of here, no trust required."

Never in all of her life had Alice been told that someone did not want her trust, and because of that she respected Madelyn. Even though it stung that she had brought up Hatter trusting her Alice decided she might as well let Madelyn help her.

Walking out of the cell Alice didn't have to wait long for Madelyn to push some buttons on the wall and the doors into the cells disappeared once again. She was then lead up a set of steep stairs where they stopped at another landing briefly whole Madelyn hit some more buttons, Alice assumed that those were the light switches.

Rounding the corner they went up a final flight of stairs and opened a door into a long hallway. Alice could see through a window on a door that they were so close to getting outside when she was grabbed by behind.

"What do you think you're doing?" March's voice so close to her ear froze Alice in fear. She should have stayed in her cell, Madelyn did tell her not to trust her.

A/N I just want to say thank you to everyone who has spent time reading and reveiwing my story, your comments mean a lot to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Trustworthy**

Alice was frozen in fear. March was a skilled assassin and he was holding her against his body with one arm, the other arm held a knife to her throat. She didn't know what to do; everything she ever knew about self-defense flew out of her mind and left her completely helpless.

"Let her go." Madelyn's kept her voice steady but Alice could see the anger flashing behind her eyes.

"Why should I listen to you?" March replied in a condescending tone. "You were helping my prisoner escape."

"Yes, it is my fault. Don't punish her for my faults." Another quick mood swing from Madelyn left one of the happiest expressions Alice had ever seen appear on her face. "You know you don't want to hurt her, at least not now. Wait for the best opportunity to do anything harsh." The smile on her face couldn't have been missed by March but he didn't seem worried about it.

Roughly turning Alice around he started to lead her down the hallway the opposite way her and Madelyn had been heading. She could hear the smaller woman's footsteps following as they rounded corners and walked up stairs. It didn't take long for Alice became disoriented.

They finally reached the room March was leading them to and Alice's heart sank when the door opened. Through the open door she could only tell that it was another white room, but the noise coming from it almost brought tears to her eyes.

Upon entering the room she saw what she feared she would. Hatter was in the middle of the room tied to a chair. His hat and jacket were thrown haphazardly on the floor. Alice could see cuts and bruises on his face and could only imagine what injuries his clothes concealed.

Another thing that made Alice's heart sink was seeing Dr. Dee and Dr. Dum holding a baseball bat and a cattle prod respectively. The last time she encountered those two she was stuck in the memory of her old house trying not to look in the bottomless pit she was standing inches from.

"I have a new toy for you boys." March's voice made Hatter finally looked at the three new arrivals in the room. The anger in his eyes was unmistakable and Alice had the feeling if he wasn't tied down he would have killed March then and there.

"You told me you'd keep her safe." His eyes looked accusingly at Madelyn who couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Never said that." Her voice came out weak and Alice could tell she was fighting to keep her voice steady.

With that Hatter jumped up still tied to the chair. The chair legs knocked Dr. Dum over as they flung up. Suddenly Alice's self-defense knowledge came back in a rush and she flipped March over her back onto the ground.

While March was sprawled out on the floor she stepped on his wrist forcing him to drop his knife; which she quickly picked up. Looking up she saw Dr. Dee come at her but Hatter spun around knocking the doctor off his feet with the chair.

Without wasting a second Alice raced over and cut Hatter's restraints. Just as fast he jumped up grabbing her arm and half dragged her out the door.

"Are you coming?" He stopped and turned to look at Madelyn who stood in the doorway watching them.

"No. I- I can't." She glanced back at March groaning on the floor and returned her gaze to the couple. "Just," her voice suddenly became demanding, "get out." Hatter nodded and turned to continue to run down the halls, holding on to Alice's arm the whole time.

It quickly became apparent that neither of them had a clue where they were going and after running into many dead ends Hatter gave up running through the halls. He walked over to the first window he saw and shattered it with a punch from his trusty right hand.

"We're on the second floor." All the blood left her face when she realized what he was going to suggest. "I'll go first, then you slowly ease your way down, and I'll catch you."

She realized it was the only plan they had but didn't like it one bit. Not only was she terrified of heights she was going to have to trust Hatter to catch her. Normally it wouldn't have been that big a deal, the trusting Hatter, but ever since she saw him hugging Madelyn in the hall she just couldn't trust him the way she used to.

She nodded her approval of the plan and he wasted no time jumping from the window. Looking down she almost lost her nerve and told him she would find a different way out but she heard yelling and footsteps heading towards her and knew there was no time.

Before she had time to think about it she forced herself onto the ledge and jumped. It wasn't exactly what he was expecting, he thought she would try to slow the coming down process by lowering herself down slowly but he quickly moved to catch her.

Once both were safely on the ground they ran for cover in the woods. In the safety of the forest Alice let her anger towards Hatter explode.

"Didn't want to leave your girlfriend behind?" The words were laced with venom and Hatter flinched as if she had slapped him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me, you know I know you cheated on me." _How dare he play stupid._ Her anger grew, she had yelled at him in the hallway and he at the audacity to act like he didn't know what he did wrong.

"I thought you figured it out. That's why you came back." Confusion was very apparent in both his face and voice. "You don't trust me."

"No!" She snapped back, though she regretted it immediately seeing the hurt on his face.

"I would never hurt you Alice."

"Then why were you with her?"

"Maddie-"

"So you have a cute pet name for her too."

"Shut up Alice! Let me explain."

"Explain what? Why I'm not good enough for you?"

"She's my baby sister!"

After the echo of his shout quieted there was no other noise. Alice didn't know what to say or think, he never brought up a sister before and now was a very convenient time for one to come up.

"You knew what I thought and you didn't try to correct me in the hall." She was remembering her outburst when she had caught him with Madelyn.

"She told me that Mad March was after me and I figured if I went along with your belief that I cheated you would stay away and wouldn't be in danger." His voice was soft and caring and he stepped forward to hold her in his arms.

"Why haven't you told me about her before?"

"Let's just say things happened and we haven't spoken in a while. She wasn't anything worth mentioning." Hatter was a little tenser than before but Alice could tell he was being sincere and whatever it was that tore him and Madelyn apart wasn't something he liked to talk about.

"I trust you." Somehow his rushed explanation warmed her heart enough to let him back into her heart.

Just as Hatter was leaning in to kiss Alice they heard someone clear their throat close by. They both turned around to see Madelyn standing there and just as bruised and bloody as Hatter was.

A/N Just thought I'd congratulate ArmyRoses and Malteaser for figuring out Madelyn's connection to Hatter.


	5. Chapter 5

Hatter instinctively stepped in front of Alice in a protective manner.

"What do you want?' Alice was surprised at the anger in his voice; he had just confessed that Madelyn was his little sister yet he sounded like he would kill her if she came to close.

"Hatter. Please, I know I screwed up, but let me at least get you guys away from here." Her voice sounded sincere but by Hatter's body language Alice could tell he wasn't convinced.

"Go back to him, that's what you chose now you can live with it." Completely confused by the siblings' exchange Alice had to fight the urge to jump in and ask what the hell was going on.

"I love him." Sadness engulfed Madelyn's demeanor when she said those words.

"I know, and I don't want to complicate things anymore for you by making you choose. Now go back to him." The anger radiating off Hatter was almost tangible to Alice and she hated seeing him like this, it reminded her of how dangerous he really was.

"I'm sorry." Cheerfulness returned to Madelyn as a wide smile appeared on her face. "But I can't do this anymore." The smile remained but there were tears spilling out of her emerald green eyes. She slipped her hand into her jacket pocket and pulled out a small gun.

"What are you doing Maddie?" Worry was replacing the anger in Hatter's voice as he took a half step towards Madelyn.

"You won't help me," She cocked the gun, "I love a man who will kill me if I screw up one more time." She lifted it to her temple. "And to top it all off, there is nothing I can do to make it any better."

Before she could pull the trigger Hatter closed the distance between them and grabbed her arm aiming the gun into the sky. They struggled for possession of the gun until finally Hatter knocked her on the ground and snatched the gun out of her hand.

When he got up he saw why the gun slipped from her fingers so easily after she hit the ground. Her head had hit a rock and she was bleeding.

Alice didn't know why Hatter was just standing there looking at his sister unconscious on the ground but she didn't have time to wonder. She rushed over to Madelyn and checked her pulse.

"She's alive." Glancing over her shoulder she saw Hatter nod and start numbly walking over.

"Let's get her somewhere safe." He slowly lifted her into his arms. "I think if we walk west there will be a boat that the resistance used." He smirked a little when he saw the confused look on Alice's face.

"The resistance was always prepared for captured or on the run members to be able to get away. The way they prepared is by leaving food, water and transportation throughout Wonderland." Alice nodded in understanding and they walked in silence for a long time.

ooooo

The boat was very similar to the one they used on their first journey in Wonderland together. Hatter gently placed Madelyn in the back taking off his jacket and folding it to act like a pillow for her.

Once he was satisfied that she was comfortable he took the driver's seat with Alice sitting by his side.

"I think we should go find Charlie, if anything he can at least feed us a give us a place to sleep."

Alice was thankful to have Hatter back with her; he always seemed to have a plan. She smiled knowing she was safe, safe-ish, as long as he was with her.

"What are smiling about?"

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you."

"It's alright love, I understand." He gave her a flash of his brilliant smile that melted her heart. "Now go to sleep, it's gonna be a while before we reach Charlie's."

ooooooo

"Alice love, wake up." Hatter was gently shaking her shoulder and she half expected to open her eyes and be in her apartment nice and warm under her blankets. However she found herself in a small boat.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she looked around. Hatter helped her up and out of the boat and, after putting on his jacket, picked up Madelyn and carried her out of the boat. It was getting dark and Alice hoped they could get to Charlie's before it was completely dark out because a night time encounter with the Jaberwock would no be fun.

Alice could tell that Hatter was tired and even though her nap had rested her she still wanted to sleep more so she didn't try to start up a conversation. The only thing that broke their silence was Charlie greeting them.

"Harbinger, and of course Lady Alice. What do I owe this pleasure?" The smile on his face disappeared when he noticed Madelyn in Hatter's arms. "Why would you bring that vile creature to my home?"

"Who are you calling a vile creature?" Hatter spat back.

"You Harbinger brought Lady March here!" Alice had never heard the Knight so angry.

Looking at Hatter Alice could tell if wasn't holding Madelyn he would have pounced on Charlie by now.

"Please, just stop. Look Charlie, Madelyn needs help and you were the only person we could think of." While she was talking she slowly placed her body between the two angry men.

"For you Lady Alice I will do anything. However I will warn you that the dark arts are telling me nothing good is going to come from this."

Hatter walked over to the old rusted bed Alice had slept in a little more than three months ago and set Madelyn down. Alice could tell by the way he was walking he was going to pass out from exhaustion.

"Go to sleep, I'll look after her." She grabbed his arm and leaned against him for a moment before steering him away to find a place to sleep. He settled on sitting on the ground leaning on the same fence he was sleeping by when Alice ran away.

Charlie had gone off the catch something for them to eat leaving Alice alone to tend to Madelyn. It took her fifteen minutes to find a cloth and bowl. She filled the bowl up with cool water and quickly walked over to the rusty bed.

Kneeling next to the bed she started to clean the blood from Madelyn's face. She looked as if she was in some sort of fight before her struggle with Hatter. Alice took this time to study the smaller woman's features and was surprised that she didn't realize she was related to Hatter the first time she saw her.

Madelyn's brilliant green eyes suddenly cracked open and her face cracked into a smile that showed off a dimple just like Hatter's only on the opposite cheek.

"Alice?"

"mhm."

"I know Hatter won't tell you about what happened between us so I want to explain. You deserve to know."

"You can tell me whatever you like, but right now get some rest."


	6. Chapter 6

"I will not allow you to be alone with Lady Alice!"

"I only want to talk to her in private."

"I am sworn to protect her and you are most certainly not safe to be around."

Alice sighed. Madelyn had been trying to convince Charlie to let her bring Alice for a walk so they could talk all morning. It was strange that he refused to let her go though, if Alice had ever shown interest in doing something Charlie would usually let her go. But not this time, and this time Alice was very interested.

The night before Madelyn had promised to fill in all the blanks Hatter had left behind. What mostly interested Alice was that talking to Madelyn would give her a glimpse of Hatter's past, which he rarely talked about.

"Charlie, I promise I'll be fine. I can rake care of myself."

"Yeah, but you don't know what Maddie can be hiding." Hatter chimed in from somewhere behind the small group. Ever since he was sure Madelyn would be all right his attitude towards her turned unusually cool.

Alice had had enough. Even though the men seemed wary Madelyn Alice got a feeling that she was someone she could trust, and she didn't trust people easily. So finally she got up grabbed the smaller woman's arm and pulled her towards the trails.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why they don't trust you."

"Don't worry about it, you'll know once I'm done talking to you." The serious look on her face didn't match the smile in her voice.

The pair wandered into the woods in silence and Alice started to wonder if she should prompt Madelyn by asking some questions or something. She kept quiet however figuring the wonderlander was trying to pick a place to start.

They walked to the far side of the ruins and sat on the broken stone nest to each other.

"So what do you know about me?" Her inquisitive green eyes looked right at Alice.

"The only thing Hatter told me was that you were his baby sister." A soft chuckle came from the smaller woman as she rolled her eyes.

"Of course he would." She gave Alice a sad smile before she continued. "I'm only a year younger than him but it always finds- found it necessary to protect me like I was a little girl."

Alice couldn't hide the confusion in her eyes at that fact. Madelyn looked about seventeen or eighteen, a good five or six years younger than Hatter.

"I'll explain why I look so young soon enough.

"Hatter and I were very close when we were younger. We really never fought, I personally think because we were all each other had and we were afraid to loose each other.

"I was seven when my parents disappeared and Hatter took care of me. It didn't take long before we ran out of food and we had to go out in the streets to look for something to support us.

"He didn't like the idea of me having to work so he said he would take care of me as long as I followed some rules he made. His rules were: don't complain, stay hidden while he was working, don't ask questions and blood is always thicker than water.

"I listened to his rules for the most part, but while he was working I followed him. I was always hidden like he told me to be but I watched everything and learned everything he did.

"When I was fifteen he started working with March. March was just another street kid then and he helped Hatter steal food and clothes. I heard him ask Hatter why he needed girl's clothes all the time but Hatter never told him about me.

"One day him and March almost got caught. Two really big guys chased after them. March knocked one off the sidewalk and the other went after Hatter. It was that day Hatter found out about his special ability. He punched the second guy in the face and kept hitting him because he didn't think he could kill a guy in one punch.

"I ran back to where he expected to find me and when he did he had another rule for me. Standing in front of me covered in the man's blood he told me never get in fights and if I ever found out that I could do something special not to tell anyone. Of course I couldn't ask questions because that was against the rules so he never told me about his right punch.

"I stopped following him after that day, I didn't want to see anything like that ever again." Madelyn's eyes were filled with fear as if she were watching Hatter kill that man over and over again. Suddenly she snapped out of it and gave Alice a wide smile that showed off her dimple.

"When I was sixteen I met Mad March. He came to get Hatter because he was late to work and ran into me. We talked and he was so nice and kind I couldn't imagine why Hatter never wanted me to meet him.

"When Hatter found out about mine and March's meeting he was furious. He told me never to talk to him again and added that to his list of rules. But for some reason this rule I couldn't even pretend to follow and always found ways to see March.

"It was around this time that March gave Hatter a job that Hatter couldn't do. March told him to follow this man, and when the time was right kill him. Hatter refused, March told him if he didn't do it then he would be put on March's hit list.

"What was I supposed to do? My boyfriend and brother wanted to kill each other, I had to choose one of them there was no middle road. According to Hatter's rules I should have sided with him because he was family.

"I choose March if you couldn't tell. There was no turning back, Hatter was no longer my family, March was. I would do anything for him, like avenge his first death, even if that meant killing Hatter.

"When I found out Hatter killed March I was torn, I wanted to kill him for taking the love of my life away from me, but I hated the thought of hurting him.

"I went back to him and convinced him I was trustworthy." She paused for a minute to try and hold back her tears and took a deep breath before she continued. "That I was truly sorry for going against him, that I realized March was a bad man long ago but he wouldn't let me leave.

"Hatter was the first thing I punched with my left hand. The sound alone made me sick to my stomach, then seeing him there, motionless on the ground with blood pooling around him." She choked on her tears again. "I truly thought he was dead and I couldn't stand to touch him and make sure so I just ran."

Alice was realizing what Hatter was talking about before she left her camp. She was also second guessing her decision to be alone with Madelyn, Hatter didn't trust to easily once betrayed and if Madelyn could have convinced him._ No_ she pushed the thought out of her mind and continued to listen to Madelyn's heartfelt words.

"I thought about working for the Queen but decided against it, I didn't want to have to answer to someone. So I stayed in the city and got hooked on emotion tea. My favorite was pure child innocence because it let me forget my life. Sadly the side effect was keeping me in a youthful state, I was seventeen for four years.

"When I found out they had revived March I went back to him. I didn't tell him about what had happened to between me and Hatter or what I found out about my left punch, he still doesn't know.

"It was after you took down the Queen and everyone was talking about it when I found out Hatter didn't die. Part of me wanted to find him and explain what happened, I never got the chance though.

"When I found out he was gone I went to the Tea Shoppe and took over. I still did anything and everything for March and he trusted me. But I couldn't watch him kill Hatter so when I found out he was after him I went through the Looking Glass to find Hatter and warn him."

Alice sat silently next to Madelyn. Part of her realized how sincere Madelyn was and told her to trust the small woman, but she couldn't shake the growing feeling that being alone with Madelyn wasn't safe.

"You see, Hatter never mentioned me because I broke his most important rule, family comes first. He did everything for me and I tried to kill him over some guy. Hatter doesn't think of me as his sister but a manipulative bitch who will stop at nothing to get what she wants"

The anger that filled her voice when she said those last words completely disappeared and turned into a calm but serious tone.

"And you know what the worst part is? Hatter's right, everything he thinks about me is right. I hate what I turned into because of March but I don't know how to stop it so I continue listening to every word March tells me.

"I'm sorry I have to do this Alice, but believe me everything I told you was the truth."

Quickly before Alice had time to react Madelyn punched her in the head and everything for Alice went black.


	7. Chapter 7

When Alice finally came to she was in the back of the boat they had used to get to Charlie's camp. Madelyn was at the wheel pushing the boat to go faster and faster. After taking in her surroundings the only question in Alice's mind was how did the smaller woman get her on the boat.

She slowly kneeled behind Madelyn and readied herself for a fight. In one quick motion she grabbed Madelyn's arms and flipped her out of the driver's seat.

"When did you wake up?" The green-eyed woman glared at her and clenched her left fist.

Madelyn went to throw a punch at Alice but the black belt quickly dodged her fist and kicked her in the knees bringing the smaller woman down to the ground. Alice tried to pick her up to throw her overboard but the smaller woman's struggles made it difficult.

Madelyn was a lot stronger than Alice expected and trying to even hold her down was difficult. She continued to struggle for control over the boat with Madelyn until she heard the flying flamingos over her head.

Looking up she did the only thing she could think of and jumped off the boat. Swimming as fast as she could she tried to reach the shore that she could see on the horizon and hoped that it was were Charlie's camp was.

Neither the suits above nor Madelyn in the boat could see Alice in the rough water. That didn't stop them from trying to catch though. She could hear gunshots but they were fading away in the distance as the suits flew in a different direction.

By the time she reached the shore she was soaked, tired and sore. But above all she was heartbroken. She had kept pushing herself with the thought she would be with Hatter and Charlie again soon and she was on some island that she didn't recognize.

Stopping was not an option for her so she kept walking looking for something that might help her find out where she was and how she can back to safety.

"Alice?" Jack came out from the trees looking like he had been living in the forest for weeks. Alice smiled, her wish had been granted and Jack would help her out of this.

They walked through the woods until they reached a clearing that was in the middle of the island. There were three tents set up in a circle around a small fire-pit. The Duchess sat by the fire looking at the pair that just entered the clearing.

"How long have you been here? And how many people are with you?" Alice's questions popped out of her mouth.

"We have been here for about two weeks. It is only Duchess and I. And before you ask we are hear because Mad March is after the thrown and many of the suits have taken his side."

"I knew that last part." He gave her a questioning look before asking his own string of questions.

"How long have you been here? Who's with you? Why did you come?"

"A few days I think. Hatter's here too, I was at Charlie's camp a few hours ago. I came because March kidnapped Hatter through the Looking Glass and I wasn't going to lose another person I love be taken from me like that."

The King of Wonderland nodded as he looked at the small woman. He motioned towards the fire and she went to sit across from the Duchess, he followed but seated himself next to his fiancé.

The Duchess sat quietly; she looked at Alice curiously once then returned her attention to the fire. After a few minutes she got up and said she wanted to go for a walk. As she stalked away Jack sighed.

"I don't know why she is acting like that. She is always so friendly to people."

"I think she might still be mad at me for being the other woman." Jack just nodded, agreeing with Alice's assumption.

"I want to help you Alice. I know you don't love me and I accept that, but I still care for you. The Duchess and I have some boats here, you can take one to get back to Charlie and Hatter."

"Thank you so much Jack."

"There is just one thing. I think it is best you are not here so I have to ask you to leave immediately."

Alice was taken aback. She had just swum for hours and now she was getting kicked off the land she had so desperately tried to reach.

"No."

"You have no choice Alice. Trust me it is the safest thing for you right now."

Before she had time to protest he took her by the arm and led her out of the clearing towards the shore opposite the one she landed on.

The boat was small and very similar to the one she had used before and Alice figured it was another resistance boat.

Jack gave her a hug good-bye and gave her some food to eat during her trip.

"Be careful Alice."

"I will."

Checking the map Jack had given her she set out for Charlie's camp and left the island with Jack and the Duchess behind.

The sun was setting when she reached the familiar shore. Pulling the boat close to the shore she tied it to a tree and covered it with some branches. She was completely drained and didn't want to have to walk all the way to the camp.

"We should have followed them."

"But that was against Lady Alice's wishes."

"So what? They have been gone for who knows how long and we have no idea where they went."

The familiar voices filled Alice with joy. She wanted to run to them but her exhaustion wouldn't let her.

"Hatter!' She used what energy she had the call out to him and she heard the sounds people funning towards her.

When he saw her he threw his arms around her and held her tightly. She leaned into his embrace and breathed in his leather and spice scent. She felt safe and warm when his arms were around her even though seconds before she was venerable and freezing.

"I'm so tired." He didn't even ask what happened to her but instead picked her up and started walking back to the camp. She fell asleep in his arms as he carried her.

When she put her down on the old rusty bed she woke up. Grabbing his hand she pulled him down on the bed with her.

"Don't leave me." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him in response to her plea.

"Couldn't even if I wanted to." He kissed the top of her head. "What did Maddie talk to you about?"

Alice was glad he brought up the subject, she had wanted to but didn't know how. She gave a summary of the story Madelyn had told her that morning as Hatter listened intently.

"Good to know she knows where she went wrong."

"So everything was true?"

"Yeah. Well, I didn't know that she followed me but from what she told you she must have."

"I can't believe I trusted her."

"Happens to the best of us, love." He sighed and pulled her even closed to him. "Now get some sleep."


	8. Chapter 8

Alice sat quietly by the fire sipping her tea. It took all her strength to keep quiet while Hatter and Charlie discussed her safety. _March is after Hatter not me. I don't need to be kept safe_. She wanted to scream her thoughts but thought better of it.

"We need to keep Lady Alice away from danger, I was sworn to protect her and I will not back down from my duties."

"So what are we supposed to do? I don't want Alice to get hurt but we can't just tell her to stay at camp and do nothing while we go find March."

"But that vile creature you two brought to camp could have done great harm to Lady Alice-"

"Vile creature? I don't like her much me self but she is still me sister." Hatter spat at the old man. Their conversation had been going in circles and neither one was any closer to getting their way then when they started and hour ago.

"That's it" Alice finally lost control of her tongue. "I can take care of myself! Either way I have been in the Casino without you two and I am fine."

"Yeah, me and Charlie risked our necks to get you out, but you did a fine job in getting in all by yourself." Alice shot an angry glance at Hatter.

"What the Harbinger is trying to say is you tend to find yourself in more trouble than you can handle Lady Alice."

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to be part of any plan to stop March whether you like it or not." Her words were final and she knew it. As much as the two men in front of her wanted to keep her safe they knew she would find a way into the action no matter what they did.

"So, what is the plan exactly?" She had heard them talking about something before she wandered to the fire and once they realized that she was there they had changed the subject to her safety.

Hatter and Charlie exchanged glances.

"The Harbinger's adversary is a tough one." Charlie's words were slow and full of sorrow. "I am afraid that I will be of no use against the Mads."

"Wonderlanders refer to March and Maddie as the Mads, short for Mad March and Mad Hatter." By Hatter's quick explanation Alice figured she looked as confused at the term as she felt.

"Then what are we going to do?"

"Me and you are going to break into March's mansion and find a way to stop him. Charlie is gonna stay here and if we don't come back or are heard from for a certain amount of time he's gonna get help."

"Wait, your plan is to get into his castle and wing it from there?" Hatter just smiled and nodded. She couldn't believe it; she always thought Hatter had a plan before jumping into things like this. She got the sinking feeling now however that he never had well thought out plans when facing danger.

The trio sat around the fire for a few more hours sharing stories and having fun. However soon Hatter and Alice knew it was time for them to go or else it would be too dark to travel.

"Be safe Lady Alice, you too Harbinger." Charlie gave Alice a hug and watched them as they walked away into the forest.

They sat side by side in the small boat, neither really knew what to expect when they reached their destination. Hatter tried to keep the conversation as light as possible and Alice was grateful for that.

The trip to the mansion was quicker than they expected and it was still daylight when it came into sight. Both wanting to wait until dark to try and enter its walls they decided to hide in the surrounds trees and watch the people who came and left the property.

Nothing really surprising happened until the sun got low enough in the sky for them to feel safe approaching the castle. Some one walked toward the gate and waited for a suite to let them in. Alice's jaw dropped when she recognized the thin blonde figure.

"What's wrong?" Hatter's hushed voice was close to her ear.

"That's the Duchess." She choked out the words trying to keep her voice low.

Hatter knew why she was so shocked. The Duchess had no place with Mach, especially because she was engaged to Jack Heart.

They watched as the Duchess entered the mansion. Curiosity took over as Alice slithered closer and closer to the dark walls of the building. They walked around the mansion looking for a way in. Alice was the one who saw the small window that lead to the basement that was open.

Hatter slid through the window first and helped Alice down. They were in some storage area and large boxes surrounded them. She moved to start looking for a way out but Hatter held her back.

"Just promise me no matter what you will keep yourself safe." His deep brown eyes looked pleadingly into her blue ones. She nodded reassuringly not wanting him to worry about her.

"Good." He smiled his Hatter smile and took her hand leading her toward a door. "Now let the fun begin."


	9. Chapter 9

Hatter and Alice walked out of the storage room into a long, unlit hallway. The only light was coming from under a door on the other end of the hall and they could hear voices behind it.

They tiptoed down the hall towards the door hoping to hear something that would be of use to them. Two voices drifted in their direction.

"You let her get away?" March spat with such venom whoever he was talking to must have been terrified.

"I'm sorry March, I walked away to signal someone and when I got back Jack told me he had sent her on her way." The light feminine voice shook with fear and Alice recognized it as the Duchess's.

"Why would you leave them alone with the chance to get away?"

"I wasn't thinking March-"

"I have let you keep Jack's hide out secret because you told me you would make sure he wouldn't mess with my plans. Letting Alice go is not part of the plan."

"I know, I know. Please give me another shot! I won't let you down again."

"How can I trust that?"

"Because I love you."

"You don't love me, you love power. That's why you went to Jack when his mother was taken down and that's why you're here now."

It was silent for a few moments because the Duchess was at a loss for words.

"Don't worry toots, I respect that. And you know you are my choice for queen."

"What about Madelyn?" The Duchess's voice echoed Alice's thoughts. In the Tea Shoppe March had told Madelyn that the thrown would be theirs.

"The Hatter broad? She's useless. Once her brother is out of the picture she will be useless and we will get rid of her. Can't have a Mad Hatter running around Wonderland can we?"

Hatter tensed next to Alice and she pulled him away from the room so they wouldn't have to listen to more. She could see anger flashing behind his eyes and had a feeling it wasn't because his death was being planned.

"He's two timing me sister." He kept his voice low remembering where they were but the rage was radiating off of him.

"Why do you care? She said you didn't even consider her your sister because of what she did."

"Trust me, I'm not her biggest fan. But I took care of her for years, I guess it's just natural for to look out for her."

His hurried explanation didn't sit well with Alice. She trusted him but the words seemed forced and she had a nagging feeling that there was more to it than what he was sharing with her.

She didn't have time to worry about Hatter's truthfulness however because the door they left behind was starting to creak open. They looked around franticly for a place to hide from the couple entering the hall.

Suddenly Alice realized Hatter was no longer next to her and she felt someone pulling arm upward. Looking up she saw he had somehow managed to get into the air vents and was trying to pull her up to safety.

March and the Duchess entered and empty hallway hand in hand. Pressing the Duchess against the wall March kissed her passionately before saying good-bye. Going opposite ways the lovers walked away with out a clue about the other couple watching from above.

"I think we should leave now." Hatter was just as surprised by her words as she was. Alice was never one to back down from a fight and his questioning look prompted more explanation. "You see, March and the Duchess are working together so Jack isn't safe."

She couldn't decide if she found Hatter's grimace at the mention of Jack amusing or irritating.

"I know he is the King of Wonderland and all, but I still don't like what he did to you." Alice sighed. Part of her enjoyed Hatter's protectiveness of her but sometimes she felt it was a bit ridiculous.

They silently crawled in the vents for a long while before they found a vent that led outside. With a strong punch from his trusty right fist it fell off leaving them a hole to exit the building.

Hurriedly they made their way back to the boat. Alice didn't remember exactly where Jack's island was and they didn't find it until an hour after sunrise.

Walking through the forest that covered the island they searched for Jack's camp. It didn't take nearly as long but their search was still in vain. The tents that were in the clearing were ripped to shreds and there were items of Jack's strewn all over the moss covered ground.

"We're too late." She fought to choke back the tears she felt knowing it would hurt Hatter to see her cry over the man who had lied to her without regret.

"I'm sorry love." She felt his hand on her shoulder. Turning her body into his he let her hold he in a tight embrace while she breathed in his distinct Hatter smell.

"We can't let March win." Her voice was muffled but he seemed to have heard.

"We won't." Standing there in the clearing with his arms wrapped around her Alice felt safer than she had since she arrived in Wonderland. She was glad to know that Hatter was on her side for everything and trusted her completely.

That thought brought back that nagging feeling that he was hiding something. Why was he so upset that March was using someone who had tried to kill him?

"Hatter, is there anything else bothering you about what March said?" He sighed and squeezed her tightly before pushing her away far enough so he could look her in the eye.

"He knows she's the Mad Hatter."

"Don't people refer to them as Mad March and Mad Hatter?"

"Yeah, but that's just poking fun, he knows that she is really _the_ Mad Hatter, not only born into a family of conmen, but crazy enough to try and con people who are almost impossible to con, and probably the most untrustworthy person in all of Wonderland."

"You mean, he knows he can't trust her?"

"That's why he's turning to the Duchess, Maddie can't be trusted to hold only a little part of the power, she'd want it all."

Their conversation was cut short when a bunch of suits walked out of the darkness of the woods. Each one had a gun pointed at either Alice or Hatter.

"Aw, isn't this adorable. Miss Alice, March has been wanting to talk to you, and Hatter, March will be very glad to see you."

They both took defensive postures and stared down the suits. They tried to fight off the suits that came at them form every direction. No matter how hard they tried they could not win and were soon taken down by the suits and dragged to a boat where they were placed and tied down.

Sitting across from Hatter Alice looked to him for courage he knew it too. Every few minutes he would give her a reassuring look and return his gaze to the suits guarding them.

No matter how comforting Hatter's shown confidence was Alice knew it was fake, she also knew he was just as terrified as her. Neither was sure what March was going to do to them when they got to the mansion, they could only hope for the help of an old friend of Hatter's who was more than a little Mad.


	10. Chapter 10

Alice's heart was racing, for the first time she realized how much her life had changed in the last few months. She had learned what happened to her father, watched him die, and met the most incredible man that ever existed.

She loved to have him around, but she hated how much she leaned on him. Before she met Hatter she was strong and independent, and now with the suits bringing him down a different hallway than her she was terrified.

The Three of Spades pulled on her arm leading her down another narrow hall. She had no idea where they were leading her or what would happen when she got there. Even though she was worried about herself she couldn't focus on her situation and instead worried for Hatter.

With her head in the clouds the two suits holding her arms lead her through the intricate maze of corridors that filled the mansion. Before she knew it they stopped in front of a large wooden door.

"Mad March, your guest has arrived." The Eight of Clubs called out while opening the door slowly. He looked into the small room on the other side of the door then closed it and turned to face Alice.

He motioned for the Three of Spades to let go of her arm then opened the door all the way for her to walk in. Once she was through to door he closed it quickly behind her.

"Its good to see you, Alice," March sat behind a large wooden desk watching her every move.

"What do you want from me?"

"Don't worry doll face, it's nothing bad." The slight smirk on his face told her the opposite. "I just want to make a deal."

"I don't make deals with untrustworthy people."

"You're very close to Hatter aren't you."

She hadn't expected him to turn the table like that and stayed silent not sure of what to say.

"Look doll, I just want to get you home."

"Oh, really? What do you want in return?" As hard as she tried she couldn't keep up a confident façade and she knew March could see the terrified little girl she actually was.

"I'll help you get home safely, as long as you don't come back to Wonderland ever again."

It would have been a great deal to make, she wanted nothing more than to get back home and she was pretty sure she didn't want to set foot in Wonderland again. But Hatter would not come back with her, and she would not be able to return to help him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept that." She tried to be brave but was taken off guard when March had no real reaction. He dismissed her in a nonchalant manner and the two suits waiting in the hall came through the door and led her away.

They finally left her in a small nicely furnished room. The room was fit for royalty but Alice couldn't enjoy it knowing that it was a prison for her. She walked over to the small love seat that sat across from the fireplace, curled up on it and started to sob.

She didn't know how long she was there before there was a loud bang outside of the door. Her brain didn't have a chance to process what was happening before she saw a fist come through the door.

It only took Hatter a few minutes to demolish the wooden door that separated them, and only a few seconds to cross the floor and pull Alice into his arms.

"We need to get out." She looked at his face and saw the tell tale signs of him being beaten. She cupped his face in her hand to acknowledge his injures then nodded in agreement.

Before they could make it out the door Jack appeared in the hall.

"He's coming!" He called to Hatter looking behind him. "We have no way out." The fear was clearly written across his face but Jack's voice stayed calm and steady.

Hatter grabbed the bigger man and pulled him into the room. He then positioned himself to stand between the door and Alice and Jack.

"Just keep Alice safe." He didn't even look at Jack when he gave the directions. His eyes didn't leave the doorway and by his body language he was ready to fight whenever March decided to show.

He didn't wait long. When March entered the room Hatter ran at him and punched him right in the head. March seemed to be expecting it however and ducked just in time for Hatter's fist to miss his rabbit like face.

Out of his suit jacket March pulled out a gun and aimed at Hatter's chest. Hatter lunged at him grabbing the gun and aiming it toward the ceiling. They struggled for possession of the gun for a few minutes until it slipped from both their hands into the hall.

Hatter at this point was under March and the larger man was taking advantage of the fresh wounds on Hatter's face and punched him repeatedly. Alice stepped forward to try and get in between the fighting men.

"Alice stay there." Hatter's voice cracked in pain as March's hand slammed against his temple. Listening to Hatter she stayed pressed against the wall with Jack.

She watched in horror as she watched March pummel Hatter. Every so often the upper hand would switch to Hatter then back to March. All of them were too distracted by the fight to notice the small woman appear in the doorway.

"Stop it right now!" Madelyn's eyes flashed with anger. She held the gun aiming it at the two men. "Get up." They did as she ordered and slowly stood nest to each other.

"What are you doing Maddie?" Hatter slipped on a trustworthy façade that was not fooling the younger Hatter.

"Who said you get to ask questions?" She snapped at Hatter. "I am sick and tired of this, I'm done choosing sides between you two."

Holding the gun in both her hands she aimed it at March's chest, then to Hatter's, then back to March. She moved the gun back and forth as if trying to decide who to kill, or at least who to kill first.

Finally she came to a decision. She steadied the gun aiming right between her target's eyes. Alice was terrified by the cold heartless look in the small woman's face. Without showing the slightest sign of regret or remorse Madelyn pulled the trigger.


	11. Chapter 11

Everything seemed to slow down once the sound of the bullet exploding from the chamber filled the room. Hatter held his breath and couldn't take his eyes off it and March tried to keep a confident mask on but it was easy to see his heart was racing.

Alice couldn't keep her eyes open. Watching the bullet speed into March's skull wasn't something she wanted to do.

Squeezing her eyes shut she held her breath and her heart skipped a beat as she heard the sound of March's limp body hitting the floor. Even after that she refused to open her eyes afraid that Madelyn would shoot Hatter next. When she heard the sound of metal hitting the ceramic tiles on the floor she finally opened her eyes.

The gun was lying on the ground between the siblings. Hatter didn't move he stood there staring at his younger sister with a confused expression on his face. Jack grabbed his arm then took Alice's trying to lead them out of the small room.

Madelyn didn't make eye contact with any of them as they pushed past her into the hall. Hatter stopped abruptly and turned around to face her back.

"Why?" He had so many questions that started with that one word but he settled on not elaborating.

"Blood and water." She didn't even look at him when she responded. Hatter seemed to believe it was an acceptable answer and turned to leave with Alice and Jack.

Alice slipped her arm around his waist and leaned into him as they walked. In return he wrapped his arm loosely around her shoulders. She knew it was best to stay quiet and let him think things through in his head.

Jack led them through the twisting corridors. There seemed to be no rush to get out of the mansion for once because of the lack of conversation and the leisureliness of their walking Alice decided to take in her surroundings.

The walls had paintings of pat royals and the more Alice looked the more she began to realize that March's mansion had belonged to the Hearts at some point. _That's how Jack knows his way so well._

"My mother gave March this mansion as a payment. It was one of my favorites when I was younger." Jack confirmed her beliefs without her even asking.

By the time they reached the door the grounds were filled with suits. None of them however seemed threatening, they all bowed to their king. When they finally got to the royal palace the fields outside the gates were crowded with wonderlanders.

The scarab left them on the palace grounds and with the people of Wonderland present Jack decided it was time to make an announcement.

"I am glad to inform the people that I humbly rule that the threat of Mad March is no longer present. This is all thanks to two people who have already done great deeds for Wonderland." He motioned for Alice and Hatter to step forward. "Alice of New Legend and Hatter have once again helped rid Wonderland of danger."

The crowd surrounding the palace erupted into cheers of delight. The suits ushered the King and his two guests towards the palace to discuss what to be done with the surviving traitors.

In a small boardroom they sat around a table with some suits.

"Thank you for your services. Tomorrow we will have you brought to the Looking Glass and send you back to around an hour or so after you left your world." Jack smiled at his guests then continued on with the other business he had to attend to.

"The suits who were in command at the time of the suits transfer are already in the dungeons. The Duchess has been apprehended and is being brought by scarab to one of out highest security prisons. The only person of real threat to Wonderland who is still on the loose is the Mad Hatter."

Hatter's eyes flicked up to look at Jack at the mention of Madelyn.

"She is the one who stopped March." He spat at the King. "How is she a danger to Wonderland?"

"She helped us then. Do you have any idea how many people she has killed? Even if she didn't side with March she would be a threat." Jack kept his demeanor calm but Alice could tell that he was getting a bit too much joy at seeing Hatter in his current state.

"What you gonna do to her?" With his anger evaporating quickly worry filled Hatter's voice.

"I already have suits looking for her. I'll make a decision when I see her."

With that Jack adorned the meeting and everyone rose to go their separate ways. A suit was assigned to lead Hatter and Alice to their room.

They sat in silence in their room sometimes talking about small non-consequential things. Neither wanted to talk about what was discussed at the meeting. It was a quiet few hours until they heard a commotion outside their window.

Looking out they saw Madelyn being dragged out of a scarab. She was in handcuffs but there were still two suits holding her arms ready to take her down if she made any sudden movements.

Hatter drew the curtains blocking their view of what was happening on the grounds. It surprised Alice how Hatter's feelings towards his sister changed so swiftly and completely. It was only the day before that he was telling her that Madelyn couldn't be trusted and now it pained him to watch her get what she apparently deserved.

About an hour later an announcement was made over the loudspeaker system that went throughout the palace and the city.

"People of Wonderland. A decision has been made of how to deal with the biggest threat to our people. At noon tomorrow Madelyn, the Mad Hatter, will be executed." The suit that read the message seemed completely unaffected by the fact he was announcing the death of a fellow wonderlander.

Hatter's already dark mood grew darker after the announcement was made. He lay on the bed holding Alice tighter than necessary. She didn't complain however because she knew he needed to find comfort in something.

Together they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

They were awoken to a commotion outside their door. Hatter begrudgingly got out of bed and walked over to the door ready to yell at whoever woke him. That plan was stopped when he opened the door to see a group of frantic suits.

"The King wants Miss Alice and you taken to the Looking Glass and sent home immediately." The urgency of the suits words gat Alice to roll out of the bed and join Hatter at the door.

"Why do we have to leave?" Hatter questioned the suit.

"The Mad Hatter has escaped and the King wants to send you two home so he can close the Looking Glass before she can slip into the other world."

Before anyone could say anything more Alice and Hatter were rushed out of their room and lead to a scarab. It didn't take long to reach the city and before Alice had time to think she was in the Great Hall staring at the Looking Glass.

Two technicians pulled them in front of the mirror. After a quick reminder to force themselves to breath they were pushed through to the other world.

Alice stumbled as she landed in the old abandoned building but Hatter grabbed her waist and steadied her. She looked at him and saw the sorrow in his eyes. It broke her heart not to be able to do anything to ease his pain.

He turned around and placed his hand on the mirror but it had become solid.

"They're gonna kill her." He was holding back tears; Alice could tell he felt responsible for Madelyn's demise.

Grabbing his hand she led him out of the building. Once they were on the street he shifted himself to drape his arm lazily around her shoulders and she wrapped her arm around his waist.

They walked the two blocks to his new apartment. Neither one was up for cleaning up the mess that had been left behind by March, there where also still boxes that needed to be unpacked.

When Hatter opened the door his mouth dropped open. Alice didn't understand until she looked over his shoulder seeing the apartment sparkling clean and everything was unpacked.

Slowly they entered the small living area. Hatter investigated every surface of the apartment until he found a note on the fridge. It was written in small, elegant script.

Hatter,

_In return to all you have ever done for me I helped clean up your apartment. Don't worry about me I am going to stay low for a while. You might hear from me in the future._

_MH_

Dropping the note Hatter turned and pulled Alice into his arms.

"She's gonna be okay!" His excitement radiated off him and engulfed Alice. Relief and joy coursed through both of them. Wonderland was safe and they could finally enjoy their lives together on the Earth side of the Looking Glass.

Though as they embraced in the middle of Hatter's newly cleaned apartment they couldn't shake the feeling that they hadn't heard the last of that trustworthy wonderlander, Madelyn.


End file.
